No Devil Fruits, Just Spliced DNA
by Fallon the Coyote Pirate
Summary: Team Rocket has been experimenting with Pokemon/human DNA, and they succeed. But when Fallon - whose been mutated with a Raichu/Jolteon - escapes with her friends, Palkia saves them by sending them to another World! ZoloxOC and SanjixOC.
1. The Lab Incident

**Author's Note** Bear with me, i'm trying to get my head around these Crossover ideas I have planned.

**Disclaimer **I don't know Pokemon nor One Piece, I do however own my Four OC's; Fallon, Jasper, Roxy and Nick.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Lab Incident**

"You're gonna pay for this!" A young lava red haired woman growled angrily as she bared her teeth-turned-fangs; sticking out from her scruffy red hair were two equally as scruffy, long yellow ears - Jolteon ears. "What have you done with my friends?"

"Shh," The Scientist shushed her as he straightened out his long white lab-coat, a pair of glasses sat carefully on top of his smooth, black hair. "You'll be with them soon enough Fallon, now… how is your tail?"

"Don't change the subject!" the red-haired woman, Fallon howled furiously towards the Scientist. Her long, black lightening-bolt tipped tail was curled safely around her right leg - a Raichu tail - and away from the Scientist, who had 'accidentally' stepped on it the day before. Her wrists and ankles were tied tightly to the arms and legs of the chair she was trapped in. "If you don't tell me where they are, so help me I'll-"

"You'll what? You are in no position to be making any threats," The scientist reminded her, laughing darkly at the young Half human, half Joltchu woman's misfortune. "I hope you remember that I have the power to keep you alive," - He stepped closer towards her, his dark green eyes boring into her icy blue ones mercilessly - "And to end your pitiful life. All I would have to do is say the word, and you would be fed to a pack of hungry Houndooms."

Fallon growled in frustration, struggling against her restraints with as much strength as she could muster; swinging her head backwards & forwards and then accidentally head-butting the Scientist, Professor Baron Von Curio, in the face. Fallon froze when she heard a sickening crack ring throughout the silent room.

Professor Curio let out an ear-piercing shriek as a stream of red blood began to flow quickly out of his nose, and onto his once spotless white Lab-coat; his hands flew up to his face to cover his nostrils, but the blood seeped through the gaps in his fingers.

Fallon struggled even more in a frantic struggle to get loose, and with one final thrash, the restraints on her ankles snapped open. Along with the one around her right wrist, but that meant that she could reach over and untie her other hand. She leapt from the chair and rammed into the Professor, knocking him flying into the wall as she dashed towards the door the foolish Scientist had opened to call for a thug to come in and help get her under control.

Poking her head cautiously out the doorway, she darted down the left when she seen the coast was clear. Her bare feet padded silently against the smooth polished grey floor as she ran across the surface of it carefully, not wanting to risk slipping as she followed the scents of her friends to where they were being held.

'_Don't worry guys,_' Fallon thought to herself as she ran, her tail swaying behind her as her ears stood on end, currents of concentrated electricity were running through her veins, stimulating her muscles to make her run faster, and faster still with every step she took. '_I'm coming for yous!_'

She ran as fast as she could down the bleak, grey halls. The darker grey papered walls were bare besides the occasional painting of a dark Pokemon every now and again, and as she ran past pairs of double doors; she noticed that they had symbols on them. Or more specifically, a large capital 'R' right in the centre.

The scents of her missing friends was getting stronger with every hall she ran down, until she found a door that smelled so strongly of them that it was overpowering.

Carefully, in case it set to trigger an alarm off, Fallon pushed a dark red button on a control panel placed into the wall. The doors slid open in opposite directions at an almost painfully slow speed, she finally got impatient and slipped through the widening gap between the moving metal plates.

The room was pitch black, apart from several slight red glows coming from the very back of the dark space she was all too familiar with. No matter how dim the space within the room was, her specially adapted eyes could see perfectly through the shadows, and as far as she could remember, so could her friends.

"Fallon!" A female voice whispered loudly in an unsure tone, hoping it was her; but being wary in case it wasn't.

"I'm here Roxy, I'm gonna get us out." Fallon whispered back to the female voice, Roxy. Fallon looked around the walls until a dim, white square caught her attention; she padded across the cold floor and flicked the switch up, within seconds the room was lit by bright, almost painfully white florescent lights. She turned away from the light switch and bolted down towards the end of the room, where there were three cages lined up side-by-side and large enough to stretch from the floor to the roof:

The first one held a short, young jungle green haired boy on his own - who oddly enough had little grey ears sticking out from his mossy hair and a smooth bushy brown tail wagging madly with excitement behind him. The boy had been mutated with a Poochyena and an Eevee. Poochyee was what the scientists had dubbed the new molecular structure of the young boy as.

The middle cage was occupied by a tallish, ivory white haired guy about Fallon's age - his ears were similar to Fallon's, but they were less scruffy and an orangey red colour, he too had a tail, a longish light brown one. On top of his white haired head, between his two orange ears was the skull of a Marowak - how they found a skull big enough to fit his head, Fallon would never know. This guy's DNA had been fused with a Flareon and a Cubone. Cubeon the scientists had renamed the new DNA structure.

In the last cage were two people, one girl and one guy. The girl had golden yellow hair with baby blue highlights, as well as blue webbed ears, a pair of beige wings growing out of her back between her shoulder-blades, and a matching feathery tail - which instead of beige, were a dark pink and creamy brown colours. The guy looked a lot like the girl, but his hair was cobalt blue with lemon yellow highlights instead, and his ears were black with yellow rings circling them, he had the same wings and tail as the girl though. The two were in fact brother and sister, the girl merged with a Vaporeon and a Pidgeotto, while her brother forged with an Umbreon and a Pidgeotto as well. Of course, the scientists called their new molecular makeup Vaporeotto, and Umbreotto.

"Fallon!" The little boy yipped with happiness, he had been worried that the scientists would run more tests on Fallon - which they had, but she wasn't going to upset the young boy any by telling him that.

"Jasper!" Fallon ran over and slid to her knees in front of the cage, the little boy - Jasper - wrapped his arms around her neck through the bars as she hugged him back.

"I knew you'd come, I knew you'd get out. But Shane wouldn't believe me! No, he said you were gonna escape and leave us here!" Jasper told Fallon as he hugged her as tight as he could, as if afraid that if he let go again, she wouldn't be coming back the next time.

"I'm not going anywhere, not without you guys," Fallon smiled, moving towards the white-haired guys cell, he stretched through the bars and hugged her as well, his skull hat fell with a hollow thud to the floor, - "I'm glad you're alright as well, Nick," - letting go of the guy, Fallon moved to the last cage, were the girl grabbed Fallon and hugged her as tightly as Jasper had. "I'm here Roxy, and I'm not leaving until I get all of you guys out of these damn cages!"

The other guy, the Umbreotto, didn't look pleased at all, he stood with his arms crossed over his chest and his back towards Fallon.

"If I placed you into an electric chair, Shane, then that would give you a reason to look like that," Fallon growled at the anti-social guy who glanced over his shoulder at her and snorted. "If you come with us, that's fine. If you don't, stay here for all I care and rot in here like a lab-rat. They'll run so many tests on you that you'll get sick of flying."

* * *

**Don't forget to review this, and maybe favourite it if it's any good?**


	2. The Great Escape

**Author's Note** A handful of people voted on the poll I placed on my Profile, and this had two votes and was the most wanted to be updated. If you like another one of my stories and want me to update it, the poll is open on my profile until the 20th December.

**Disclaimer **I don't Own Pokemon nor One Piece, I do however own my Five OC's; Fallon, Jasper, Roxy, Nick and Shane. I also own Professor Curio!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Great Escape**

Fallon and her four found friends were in silence for a few minutes before the door flung open and in walked a thug dressed in black clothing with another red 'R' on his chest, he and Fallon stared at each other in frozen silence before the thug twisted around 180° quickly made a move to leave.

"Oh no you don't!" Fallon growled as she ran at the thug and grabbed him by the back of his black jumper, the air crackled with charged energy as Fallon shocked the thug with a thunderbolt attack - her whole body had glowed a sharp yellow before the energy had been released into the guy - and threw him into a Computer up against the wall. The dark glass shattered as the thug's back smashed into it, the exposed wires inside the monitor sparked to life before fizzling out.

"You need the keys!" Nick shouted over at Fallon after he had wrapped his hands around the metal poles and had tried to melt the bars trapping him in that prevented him from escaping, but found that they wouldn't melt. "They're in one of the drawers!"

"Give me sec!" Fallon shouted back as she started opening drawers and peering in, then ripping it out of the desk after not finding what she was looking for. Cracked and splintered pieces of wood littered the floor as Fallon searched quickly before more people could get a chance to find her, she almost leaped with joy when she ripped a locked drawer open and found four shimmering grey keys on a key-ring inside. She grabbed the keys and jerked the drawer out from the desk and threw it towards the thug when she had heard him groan, it cracked against his head with a painful thwack as Fallon leapt over an untouched desk and made her way over towards the cells.

"You found them!" Roxy smiled happily and hugged her brother tightly, Shane was less than enthusiastic about the discovery.

"We need to go. Now." Fallon informed the four, taking the keys off of the thin metal ring and throwing one to Nick, and the other to Roxy. She kept two of them and unlocked the barred door that held Jasper in the cell.

Jasper ran to the open door and leaped at Fallon, his little grey ears lay against his green-haired head as his tail wagged madly behind him. He wrapped his arms tightly around Fallon's neck as she caught him in her arms before shifting him quickly onto her back, she wrapped her long black tail around her and Jasper's waist to stop him from falling.

Fallon looked towards the other two cells as the doors swung open and clanked loudly against each other; Nick, Roxy and - sadly - Shane walked out and quickly followed Fallon as she padded across the cold, red & black tiled Lab floor towards the door. She gripped the icy metal handle and turned it quickly turned the knob to open their exit; glancing left and then right, Fallon motioned her three friends two follow her as she began to tip-toe down the hall, remembering that she had past what she believed to have been the front entrance to the base they were being kept in when she had been searching for her four lost friends.

"We're going through the front." Fallon whispered towards the others, she felt Jasper's arms squeeze tighter around her throat in a frightened way, his face buried into the back of her neck in her ruby red hair. Her tail tightened around their waists, keeping Jasper securely to her back as she began to run.

"Why the front? Why not through a window or something?" Shane criticised Fallon as he tried to start an argument yet again.

"If you see a window, you feel free to tell me and I'll gladly smash it!" Fallon snarled back at him, leading the little group left up another hall. Shane didn't dare speak after that.

The large double doors that appeared to be the exit - which was made obvious because of the green glowing 'EXIT' sign with an Arbok slithering towards an exit door above the doorframe - rose in front of them, a large red-block 'R' painted onto the dark grey loomed over the five hauntingly, almost as if taunting them as they drew closer.

"We don't have a chance of opening those doors!" Nick concluded, coming up beside Fallon and glancing at her briefly out of the corner of his eye from under his Marowak skull. "Maybe we should try attacking them, you know? Weaken the metal!"

"If we can't open them, the only other way is to go through them!" Fallon decided, she looked over her shoulder towards the two siblings running side by side. "Roxy, I need you to use Aerial Ace or something to dent the metal!"

"I'm on it!" Roxy leaped into the air and spread her wings, she flew towards the metal doors and swiftly flung her wings in a slicing motion. White, visible slashes of air were sent towards the doors; the metal crumpled underneath the force and the 'R' became scratched in several places, but the doors didn't give in.

"Ready, Nick?" Fallon asked as she looked sideways towards her white-haired, skull wearing friend.

"I've been ready since you threw me that key." Nick gave her a toothy smile, little flickers of red flames escaped through small gaps between his fangs as he got ready to use a flamethrower attack; his orange Flareon ears stuck out to the side underneath his Marowak skull.

"Good, 'cause I'm just making this up as I go along." Fallon replied, smiling a wily grin back at Nick, thin beams of white light escaped through spaces in her teeth as she prepared to use a Hyper Beam attack. Even though her DNA was fused with two Electric type Pokemon, she couldn't risk using any of her electric type attacks with Jasper on her back as she knew he wouldn't be able to take the voltage level of the electricity.

"Now." Fallon and Nick said in union as they released their attacks. Nick's Flamethrower wrapped itself around Fallon's Hyper Beam as it headed towards the metal doors; with a loud 'Boom', the double metal doors were blown off and thrown forwards somewhere out of sight.

They were free! Or almost, anyway. Fallon grinned widely as she sprang through the empty doorway with any spare energy she had saved in her legs that wasn't being used for running. Nick, Roxy and Shane quickly followed her.

The base was surrounded by thick forest-life; dark green trees, dense leafy bushes, barely visible paths. That was where they were headed, that was where they would hide.

"Head into the forest!" Fallon shouted at her friends as she bounced over a bush, Jasper held tightly around Fallon's neck as her tail tightened a little bit more around her and the little green-haired boy's waists. "We might lose them in there!"

"I just want to get away from this place!" Roxy shouted as she leaped onto the air flew over the tops of a few trees before diving deep into the undergrowth; flocks of Taillow and Starly flew out from inside the protection of the leafy trees as she disturbed the surfaces of the branches. Shane followed his sister, but stayed above the forest for a few seconds longer.

Four pairs of bare feet beat against the dry forest floor in a frantic attempt to put as much distance between them, and the building that had been holding them for almost a decade and a half. Rocks that were scattered all over the ground and sharp twigs that stuck out from bushes sliced and clawed into any exposed skin, cutting deep and drawing blood to the surface.

"I'm scared." Jasper whimpered into Fallon's ear as he tried to shield his face by burying it into the back of her neck, her red hair protecting the front of his face from any damage.

"It's okay. We're okay," Fallon whispered soothingly behind her, trying to calm the shaking boy's nerves. His tail curled around the side of her waist as he tried to keep it out of harms way. "We just gotta stay low until they give up on us."

Fallon felt Jasper nod his head, understanding the plan as they ran further into the thickening forest. It was a maze of trees, and the group of five had long since lost sight of the path they had started out on. They were more interesting in the matter at hand than what was - or had been - below their scratched feet.

"Fallon!" Roxy called from behind her, and Shane was behind his sister. Nick was almost beside Fallon. "Maybe we should stop and rest a moment!"

Fallon didn't reply as she thought about the suggestion, they were all tired and in no shape to be doing any straining activities. She herself could feel her chest heaving as it tried to suck in oxygen, and her energy was draining fast. Before she had her spontaneous idea to escape, Professor Curio had been giving her Shock treatment to see how much electricity her body could absorb. Blood samples and injections had followed, then she had been restrained to a chair and questioned.

"Right, we'll take a break up ahead." Fallon promised as she began to struggle with her running, she wouldn't be able to go much longer at their current pace - she knew that if she did, it would surely kill her.

"In there." Nick pointed ahead towards a row of trees, two of which were separated by a tall brush. But there was a small space below it near the roots, a big enough space to crawl through.

Fallon skidded to a halt and unintentionally fell to her knees, any energy she had had was completely shot now. Jasper slid off of her back and she quickly ushered him underneath the brush, following after him with Nick right behind her.

They were out from under the hedge within a few seconds and catching their breaths, hidden behind walls of leaves and wood. They were in a clearing just barely big enough to fit the five of them, as Fallon was resting her back against a tree; Jasper clung to her heaving sides as his tail was curled around his leg, while Nick sat beside her with furry red ears down lower than usual from beneath his skull hat. Sitting opposite Fallon was Roxy, her feathers were ruffled and a shallow scratch was across her chin. Shane sat opposite Nick, his feathers were equally as (if not more) ruffled as his sister's, his eyes practically glowed within the dark shade of the trees.

"I… don't know… about… you guys," Fallon struggled to speak as she started to catch her breath back, a grin cracked across her face. "But… I think… that went… pretty well."

* * *

**Hey, don't forget to review and possibly favourite this!**

**If you want one of my other Fanfic's updated, then go to my Profile and vote in the Poll!**


	3. New World

**Disclaimer **I don't Own Pokemon or One Piece, I do however own my Five OC's; Fallon, Jasper, Roxy, Nick and Shane. I also own Kote, Spike and Miles.

**Author's Note **I'd like to say thanks to the people who reviewed chapter 2; Alfie Timewolf, silver fire wolf, GhostCalumon and JigokuShoujoChey3X. Thanks you guys!

* * *

**Chapter 3: New World**

The five mutated escapees were swallowed into a lapse of silence, only the occasional sound of someone's sniffling nose of taking a deep breath disrupting the rare peace. Every muscle in each of their bodies froze as they heard a twig snap, then another one, followed by heavy footsteps.

"We've got to find them," a male voice purred dangerously, it was the voice of the experiment all the others knew too well - Kote, a Persian/Arcanine cross, and Giovanni's favourite. "Hurry up."

"Alright, alright, geese." another voice, male again, complained. That was Miles, a Luxray/Floatzel cross.

"Stop your bellyaching, Miles. Let's just find them so we can get back already." a third male voice chipped in, it was rough and quiet at the same time. it obviously belonged to the Nidoking/Dragonite cross very suitably named Spike.

Fallon covered Jasper's mouth with her hand tightly as someone approached the entrance of their hiding spot, he had almost whimpered in fear - which would have given away their hiding place.

"Shh," Fallon hushed Jasper quietly, he tried to hide his body even further behind hers, keeping himself away from the leafy wall. "They'll pass us by."

Of course, all good things must come to an end - and the same goes for luck. It was in this moment that Shane got a tickle in his nose, he had gotten ready to sneeze only for Roxy to clamp her hand over his nose. He breathed out and nodded his head, signalling he was alright now so his sister removed her hand. As soon as her hand was gone, Shane took a sudden deep breath and sneezed loudly, scaring a pair of Pidgey from the tree above them.

"Found you." Kote growled as he used a metal claw attack to turn the bush into shreds and exposing the runaways.

Shane jumped up and flew through the treetops above them, grabbing his sister along the way - leaving Fallon, Nick and Jasper to fend for themselves. Kote pounced at Fallon, thinking she'd protect Jasper first and attack second - but with the young Poochyee attached to her side, she was able to use her legs to kick Kote away, he slammed into a tree with a loud groan.

"Get up, come on." Fallon ordered as she leapt to her feet, bringing Jasper with her, Nick not to far behind. The Joltchu passed Jasper to the Cubeon before tackling the charging Spike, of course, he was larger than she was and so continued charging forward.

Spike's poisonous points on the top of his head penetrated Fallon's stomach, leaking the lethal fluid into her body. Fallon used her hands and gripped Spike's shoulders tightly, keeping her body above the horns on his head and preventing them from going in any further.

"After all I did for you." Fallon growled as she felt the poison very slowly begin to spread through her body, it would only cause her pain though, not death. She had rescued Spike's mate, Tera (a Nidoqueen / Wartortle cross), from being thrown into a tank full of water with her ankles chained to blocks of stone, to test how long she could hold her breath for. Fallon had gotten a severe shock therapy session because of her interference.

"Orders are orders." Spike growled back as he shook his head violently, causing Fallon to clench her teeth in pain as her hand slipped off of his shoulder and another sharp horn scraped her stomach again.

Fallon chanced a look behind her to see Spike was charging towards a rather thick-looking tree trunk, and she knew if he reached the tree, his horns would go straight through her.

"Fine then." Fallon snapped as she leaned as far up as she could and opened her mouth, where a ball of light was beginning to form- it was aimed down at Spike.

A powerful beam of light shot out of her mouth and right into Spike, sending him flying backwards into Kote, who gave a very angry 'meow!' as he was tackled by the flying Nidonite.

Fallon landed on her feet in a crouch before running after Nick, she picked up Jasper as she caught up with them. Roxy swooped down, having gotten out of her brother's grip, and was now flying overhead.

"We need to slow them down." Nick puffed out as he jumped over a raised tree root.

"Jasper, remember that attack I taught you? The Shadow ball?" Fallon asked Jasper as she shifter him onto her back as she jumped over a Dugtrio hole. Jasper nodded his head, he had practised on an old trainer Fallon had swiped out of the rubbish and stuck onto the top of a mop pole. "That'll slow them down, use it."

"B-but I can't," Jasper whimpered as he looked back at Kote and Miles, who were catching up quickly. "I kept missing."

"You don't have to hit them, it's just a distraction." Fallon assured.

Jasper nods his head, even though Fallon can't see him. He would be able to hit them even if they weren't moving about, so he decided what's the worst that could happen. He focuses on Kote, and opens his mouth - a small black and purple sphere is forming between his teeth. It misses Kote and explodes against a tree beside him, then Jasper shot another shadow ball at the trees ahead of Kote and Miles. The trunks splintered and collapsed in the cross-breeds ways, buying them some badly needed time.

"Nice job." Fallon smiled and Jasper turned back around and buried his face into the back of her head.

"Way to go, Jasper." Nick grinned at the younger boy and gave him a thumbs up.

Roxy landed on the ground behind them and followed. Ahead was a clearing and they burst through the hedges into it, disturbing Caterpie and Joltik that crawled hurriedly out of the way. The four stopped and all five gasped in amazement at the sight before them, for on the other side of the field sat Palkia basking in the sunlight. It's pinkish tinged white skin almost glowed in the light, it was a truly rare sight indeed.

The ginormous legendary Pokemon cracked open a red eye and stared at the small group for a fraction of a second before it climbed to it's feet and stomped towards them.

"**Who dares to disturb my slumber**?" Palkia bellowed in it's deep, mighty voice. The five were stunned. "**Well**?"

"F-Fallon, the Joltchu." Fallon stuttered up at the Pokemon that towards dozens of feet above her.

"**The **_**What**_? **There is no such thing as a Joltchu**." Palkia roared in disagreement, knowing most of the Pokemon that inhabited the world.

"I'm living proof, I wasn't born like this, I was tested on. And so were countless of others," Fallon hollered up to the mighty legendary. "We have no place in this world. We don't belong in the human world or the Pokemon world!"

"**I can see that**," Palkia replied, and looked beyond the five as Kote, Miles and Spike appeared behind them. Palkia noticed the panic in Fallon's eyes as she looked at the three. "**There are more of you**?"

"Dozens more!" Fallon shouted up, not taking her eyes off of the three newcomers, who were awe-struck at the sight of Palkia. "In the Team Rocket base!"

"**Very well, I know just the world to send you to**." Palkia opened its monstrous mouth and a ball of white light formed.

"World?" squeaked Fallon, not liking the sound of that. "What do you mean, 'just the world? What world?"

Palkia never replied, instead the legendary Pokemon shot the beam at the five, missing Kote, Miles and Spike.

Fallon expected to feel pain, and so braced herself for the searing heat of the hyper beam she knew Palkia had been charging up. But instead, she felt herself floating. As if she was underwater, but she could tell she clearly wasn't. She opened her eyes to see Roxy, Shane, Nick and Jasper were alright. They were travelling down some sort of multicoloured tunnel.

"What the hell did Palkia do?" Fallon shouted her thought aloud as she managed to wrap her long tail securely around Jasper's waist, she didn't want to risk losing him.

Jasper hugged the lightening bolt at the end of Fallon's tail tightly to his chest, as if afraid that if he loosened his grip even just a little, he would float away into space. His fluffy brown tail was flailing about wildly behind him, like a Magikarp hooked on a fishing line.

Nic and Roxy weren't too far away from Fallon and Jasper, they were trying to stay as close as possibly while staying up-right. Nick had to grip his Marowak skull tightly against his head as he began to spin in small, slow summersaults. Fortunately for Roxy, she was faring better than her friends, using her wings to keep herself steady. Shane fared just as well as his sister, staying behind the rest of them and flapping his wings gently whenever he began to tip to one side.

"Think about it this way, at least we got away from them!" Fallon shouted optimistically, trying to look on the bright side of their confusing situation.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Nick groaned as he continued to spin.

Suddenly, the tunnel began to disappear around them, giving way to a blue sky, with a large body of water beneath them - the ocean.

"This isn't going to be fun." Fallon mumbled as the water grew closer and closer. She landed with a harsh splash, as soon as her head became fully submerged with water, she swirled around and broke through the surface. She heard a small 'plop' as Roxy dropped Jasper as gently as she could into the water with her, she'd taken Jasper just before Fallon had dived into the water. Fallon quickly swam over to the young green-haired boy to support him, leaving a trail of purple poison as it drifted out of her stomach. Jasper had never been swimming before the lab - and certainly not during - so didn't know how to.

"Do you see anything? An island? A boat?" Fallon asked up to Roxy as herself and Jasper bobbed up and down in the water.

Roxy - who had caught Nick and was holding him out of the water by his arms - looked all around her, but seen no signs of any kind of island or boat of any sort.

"Nothing." Roxy replied, flying a little bit closer down to Fallon.

"Not even a flock of Wingulls." Nick mumbled through his bone club clenched between his teeth.

"This isn't good, we can't even tell where we are. For all we know, Palkia has sent us all the way over to the orange islands, or Sinnoh even," Fallon sighed, shifting Jasper so that he was one again on her back as she turned west and began swimming. "We better get a move on, before it gets dark."

An hour or so later, and the gang were still on the move with no further signs of life, or a rescue. No Goldeen, or Marill, or even a small school of Finneon.

Roxy had had to let Nick drop into the water half an hour into their journey, he was just too heavy for her to carry. Fallon had wrapped her long Raichu tail around his waist and proceeded in towing him behind her, he clutched his club close to his chest as his Marowak skull covered his face, his ears were drooped, just barely skimming the top of the water. Being both a ground and fire type - Nick wasn't too fond of swimming.

"Anything yet?" Fallon called up to her feathery friend, with Jasper on her back and Nick behind her, she was just barely managing to keep her head above the water.

"Sorry." Roxy apologised as her answer remained unchanged since Fallon had first asked; No.

"It's fine." Fallon assured and continued swimming; currently doing the breaststroke, as the front crawl wasn't possible with Jasper on her back and the doggy-paddle was too slow.

As hours past, Roxy grew bored of flying and landed in the ocean; she loved the water and sighed in content, but that was before she tried to catch up with her friends. Even though she wasn't a water Pokemon, swimming obviously wasn't one of Fallon's weak points. She swam with the skill of a water Pokemon, cutting through the water's surface like a determined Squirtle. But as she was part water Pokemon, Roxy caught up with her friend easily and swam alongside her.

"How're you doing, Nick?" Fallon asked over her shoulder to the silent white-haired guy she was currently dragging with aid of her tail. Nick's reply was a weak grunt.

After a few minutes had past, Fallon stopped swimming and rolled over onto her back, floating slowly. Jasper now had his arms wrapped around her hips, his head resting upon her stomach. Fallon's arm s had grown tired, and all she wanted was to rest for a few minutes. Her hair was crimson from the water, and lay flatly against the top of her head. Her body was built for running long distances, not for swimming.

Jasper's hair was in the same state, as was Roxy's. Nick wore his Marowak skull, so most of his white hair remained unseen. Shane was as dry as a bone, since he hadn't been in the water yet. He knew that once he was in the water, flying would be a no-go until his feathers dried out. Since Roxy had Vaporeon DNA in her, that meant the feathers on her Pidgeotto wings had evolved a waterproof coating - so being in the ocean didn't effect her feathers, and the water rolled off of her wings like rain off a Psyduck's back.

"I'm hungry." Jasper whimpered softly to Fallon, his small fingers curling around hand-full's of the back of her tank top.

"We'll get some food soon." Fallon promised the young Poochyee boy as she rolled back onto her front and he crawled onto her back again. The swimming continued, other stomachs soon began to growl.

"There's a ship heading this way." Shane informed them, an excited yet sinister grin playing across his features.

Fallon looked further on ahead of them where, indeed, there was a ship heading towards them. At the top of the mast was a wavering flag, but it was too far away for her to see it properly.

"Help!" Jasper screamed, sitting up shakily on Fallon's back and flailed his arms around madly. "Help us!"

All was silent for a moment, apart from the uneven noise of waves overlapping one another. Suddenly the distinct sound of rubber being stretched was getting closer and closer towards them, it seemed to be coming from the ship. Fallon watched with a gapping mouth as a hand came towards her and grabbed jasper, before the rubber hand could snap back to its owner, Fallon grabbed the wrist. She, along with Jasper and Nick, were pulled roughly out of the water and sent flying towards the ship as the hand recoiled to whoever owned it.

The ship was small, or small compared to the ship Fallon remembered being captured by. Its flag had a grinning skull wearing a straw hat with the traditional crossbones painted onto it, the same goes for the larger sail attached to the mast. The back sail was striped white and red, and the colour of the wood was a light sandy brown. The figurehead of the boat was, what appeared to be, a Ram - which was an animal Fallon had never seen before.

"Pirates!" Fallon shouted as they went soaring towards the deck of the ship, her tail uncurled from around Nick, who was beginning to panic as he didn't want to slam into wooden decking.

"Ah!" Fallon, Nick and Jasper screamed as they all, literally, hit the deck. Fallon wrapped her body around Jasper before they touched down, as he would have gotten severely hurt from the height of the fall, a lot more than Fallon and Nick would.

Fallon skidded across the wood and crashed into the storage door, Jasper felt the aftershock of the impact. Nick's Marowak skull and bone club went flying across the deck as their owner slid towards the Joltchu and young Poochyee.

"Zolo, Zolo, look!" A hyper voice called, which was answered by a grunt but followed by heavy footsteps. "Robin! What are they?"

Fallon's eyes flew open and she came face-to-face with a black-haired young guy with a small scar beneath his left eye, he wore the straw hat she'd seen on the black flag. Fallon's eyes widened as she realised this guy must have been the Captain - from her experience with pirates so far, she didn't want to stick around to see what they'd decide to do with them.

"Nick," Fallon nudged said Cubeon with her toes as she sat up wide-eyed. "Nick."

Nick jumped as he looked around him at the Pirates, and scooted backwards so that he was sitting in front of Fallon and Jasper, his skull and club momentarily forgotten.

"Look at their ears, they're so cool!" Straw hat commented with a twinkle in his eyes, the curiosity of seeing something new and interesting. "They have tails!"

"Run," Fallon whispered to Nick as her ears raised in warning as Straw hat came closer. "Run!"

Fallon jumped up with Jasper in her arms and made a run for the side of the boat, dodging a green-haired swordsmen and an older black-haired woman. She leaped off the side with Jasper in front of her, but he flew out of her arms towards the water as something grabbed her tail and dragged her backwards, but thankfully Roxy made it in time and caught the poor Poochyee.

"Gotcha." Roxy assured as she held him in her arms.

Fallon continued to be dragged backwards as she turned onto her rear-end, the Straw hat had a hold of her tail. She growled as she felt a thunderbolt attack built up in her body, sparks of yellow electricity danced visibly across her skin.

"Rai-" Fallon growled one last warning for him to let go of her tail, but the Straw hat wasn't getting it, so she unleashed the attack that travelled down her tail into Straw hat's body. It made him glow and crackle with energy. "Chu."

The pirate crew covered their eyes, not looking worried or panicked in the slightest. Fallon sat dumbstruck as the Straw hat stood unharmed from her attack, his clothes were a little bit singed, bit that was it.

"What? What?" Fallon repeated as she stared at the strange black-haired boy, she felt a mixture of confusion and, for the first time in a while now, vulnerable.

"Don't bother, Luffy is made of rubber." the older black-haired woman said as she indicated towards Straw hat, Luffy. He had dragged her to his feet, he was looking down at her with a gleeful grin.

"What are you?" Luffy grinned as he leaned down towards her.

"A Joltchu." Fallon replied after a few seconds, her Jolteon ears fell backwards at the closeness of the pirate.

"Cool." Luffy stared with the widest grin she'd ever seen.

Fallon wasn't in the middle of the pirates for long though, as Roxy swooped down and plucked her out of the middle, flying upwards, looking down at Fallon instead of where she was flying.

"Watch out for that-" Fallon had started to say, but before she could finished Roxy's head collided with the bottom of the crow's nest, Fallon flew up and smashed her head against the wood as well. Shane saved Roxy before she reached the deck and set her down gently, and Nick jumped out just in time to catch Fallon.

The green-haired swordsman sneaked up behind Nick and Shane, drawing two of his three swords and whacking the two harshly on the backs of their heads with the blunt sides of the swords. They collapsed unconscious onto the decking beside the two girls, the pirates watched as Jasper cowered behind the mast, almost out of their view. None of the pirates could lay a finger on the frightened little boy, they didn't have it in them and he didn't appear like a threat at all.

* * *

**A super extra long chapter, the longest so far for this story.**

**Don't forget to give lots of reviews! I love all your reviews! They're great reads!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
